Of Monsters And Gods
by I.Am.Lord.AJ
Summary: A collection of the perspectives of almost every non-demigod creature (including gods) who fought against Percy Jackson. Chapter 7 Up!
1. ALECTO

**Disclaimer:** This story does not have any connection with the band named 'Of Monsters And Men'. The title was just inspired from the band name. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. Note: This is not a Songfic.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please review on how I may improve my writing. Flamers and constructive criticism is both welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ALECTO**

That brat is _so_ going to die.

The water pushed Bobbyfoot – no, its Bibofat – no, it's Bobofit – to the ground. So he _was_ Poseidon's kid. Finally, after like _ages_ he is exposed. I went forward to check if Bobofit was alright, just _to show_ you know.

Then I went to the sea spawn and began, 'Now, Honey –'

'I know', He grumbled. 'A month erasing textbooks.'

Bad move.

'Come with me,' I told him.

'Wait!' the satyr yelped. 'It was me. _I_ pushed her.'

The sea spawn looked stunned, whereas I glared at him so hard that his whiskery chin trembled.

'I don't think so, Mr Underwood,' I told him.

'But –'

'You – _will_ – stay – here.'

The satyr looked at the boy desperately. I just _love_ those expressions.

'It's okay, man,' Jackson told him. 'Thanks for trying.'

'Honey,' I grew impatient for my kill. '_Now._'

I turned and flew to the museum entrance, at the top of the steps and gestured at him to come up quickly. Then I flew to the end of the entrance hall, in the building. After that, I proceeded to the Greek and Roman Section. Let _them_ see the Lightening Thief as well, I thought.

I used the Mist to empty the area and waited for the sea spawn, as I looked at the frieze. That paranoid [CENSORED] Zeus, _damn him!_ He was responsible for not giving my master his respect and throne. I _so_ wanted to burn the frieze to ashes. I crossed my arms and growled.

Then I noticed the brat immerge from the other end of the room.

'You've been giving us problems, honey.' I told him.

'Yes, ma'am.' He said.

I tugged on the cuffs of my leather jacket (a.k.a. disguised wings) and continued, 'Did you really think you would get away with it?' I said, trying to control myself from going into true form.

He went all nervous and replied, 'I'll – I'll try harder ma'am.'

Thunder shook the building. That implied that Zeus was watching.

'We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' I said, 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and suffer less pain.'

He paused. I could see him thinking hard, a bit confused. Obviously, he was faking it.

'Well?' I asked impatiently.

'Ma'am, I don't . . .' Ha! So he chose the hard way. He is _so_ dead.

'Your time is up.' I hissed at him.

Then I changed into my true form. Then suddenly Chiron wheeled into the gallery holding a pen. _A pen?_

'What ho, Percy!' he shouted and tossed the pen through the air. I can't trust the old centaur. The pen was probably a weapon. I lunged at the sea spawn, but the pen reached faster to him, that too as a celestial bronze sword, the on which Chiron used on tournament day. I backed and then spun towards Jackson.

'Die, honey!' I snarled at him and flew straight at him. Discouragement works every time.

But he swung the sword, still. It made a _hiss!_ Sound as it made contact with my body. I screeched and felt myself disintegrate on the spot.

* * *

So, how was it? Please Review and give me suggestions.

**Next Chapter:** Minotaur P. O. V.


	2. MINOTAUR

**Disclaimer:** This story does not have any connection with the band named 'Of Monsters And Men'. The title was just inspired from the band name. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. Note: This is not a Songfic.

* * *

I'll be updating every Saturday. Please review on how I may improve my writing. Flamers and constructive criticism is both welcome. So, on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MINOTAUR**

Lightening struck.

I had been chasing that satyr since evening. He always managed to run off.

A sign board came up, wonder what it said. _Damn my sight! Damn my hearing!_

I came up to the car. The stupid rain is erasing the scent! No wait, they're still somewhere here. I sniffed around the car. A piece of cloth stuck in my nose and I roared. _This cloth has the scent of the sea!_ The demigod must be somewhere near the satyr.

_Stupid satyrs._

I picked the car and threw it down the road. Then I smelt the demigod and began my ascent by a roar.

I was closing on the demigod and satyr. Wait, there's a mortal also. I heard a muffled yell from the mortal.

I lowered my head and charged towards the demigod, but he side-stepped me. [CENSORED]!

I bellowed with rage and frustration and charged at the mortal. A rule in my life: Go after the others when you can't kill someone. _That_ someone will then save the others.

She too side-stepped me, but I had learnt my lesson. That's where a hand comes … well, handy.

I closed my fist on the mortal's neck. Suddenly, I felt the power of Lord Hades surge through my body. So, My Lord needs a hostage. I wonder why he needs leverage against a demigod. The mortal dissolved into golden light and disappeared with a blinding flash.

I heard a sharp 'No!' from behind me, but I went to the satyr and sniffed around. The yell was probably a distraction. A couple of thousand years give plenty of time to think new ideas.

'HEY!' I heard, 'Hey, stupid! Ground beef!'

Now, now. A demigod _dared_ to insult me. All ideas can go to Tartarus. First kill, and _then_ think.

I roared and charged at him with hands wide to catch him in whichever way he runs. He held his ground until the last second.

He jumped _onto_ my head and shoulders at the very last second, and I crashed into a pine tree. I staggered back, trying to shake him off.

I heard someone call 'Food!' and I charged towards whatever-it-was.

Suddenly I felt a sudden pain in my head, and a quick _'Snap!'_ Later I had lost a horn. I felt a sharp pain. I stopped, screamed and flung the demigod away (not all at the same time).

I smelt the demigod again and charged towards him.

He rolled-side-stepped at the last second and used my very own horn as a dagger. That hurts.

I flailed around, until I couldn't move and finally, I disintegrated.

* * *

I added many ideas of my own of how the Minotaur may have misinterpreted many things. Please Review and give me suggestions (if you have any).

**Next Chapter:** Hellhound P. O. V. (It's a minor chapter.)


	3. HELLHOUND

**Disclaimer:** This story does not have any connection with the band named 'Of Monsters And Men'. The title was just inspired from the band name. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. Note: This is not a Songfic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: HELLHOUND**

I heard a misty voice calling. I couldn't make out what it was saying.

A cold wind crept upon me.

'[CENSORED]! Is this even working?' I heard someone say.

A black-and-white vision popped in front of me. I could see a tall, muscular demigod with sandy hair. A scar ran from just under his right eye to his jaw. Probably a drakon-attack or similar.

'Okay, listen. This …' The vision changed into that of a black-haired kid with sea-green eyes. '… demigod is to be killed. I, Castellan Castellan, give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood. Now go and hunt him down.'

_This is my lucky day,_ I thought.

I must fulfill Castellan a favor, and _then_ kill the others.

I shadow-travelled inside the camp. Immediately, I spotted him standing, in full armor, by the lake. I let a low growl escape me.

The demigod raised his shield and looked around. I sensed someone else stalk him. _Now, now. Who else is there?_

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

'Cream the punk!' A buff girl screamed. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. The other new-comers had the standard-size celestial bronze swords. They charged across the stream.

When they reached, the-demigod-that-I-was-supposed-to-kill managed to sidestep the first kid's swing. But they surrounded him, and the girl thrust at him with her spear. His shield deflected the point, but I could see his hair stand on end. His left arm went numb, and the air burned. The spear was probably electric.

He fell back, and another guy slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword. They were laughing at the demigod.

'Give him a haircut' the girl said. 'Grab his hair.'

He got up to his feet and raised his sword, but the girl slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both his arms went numb.

'Oh, wow,' The girl said. 'I'm scared of this guy. Really scared.'

'The flag is that way,' He told her.

'Yeah,' one of the other guys said. 'But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid.'

'You do that without my help,' He told them.

Two of them came at him, and he backed up toward the creek, and tried to raise his shield, but the girl was too fast. Her spear stuck him straight in the ribs.

One of the others slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good-size cut.

'No maiming,' he told them.

'Oops,' the guy said. 'Guess I lost my dessert privilege.'

He pushed him into the creek and he landed with a splash and they all laughed.

They came into the creek to get him, but he stood to meet them. He swung the flat of his sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet off and he crumpled into the water. He suddenly seemed to be on an adrenaline rush or something.

Two more came at him. He slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up. The girl came, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, He caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

'Ah!' she screamed. 'You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!'

He smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek, before she could say anything else.

Then I heard yelling, delighted screams, and I saw the Castellan boy racing toward the boundary line with a banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of guys covering his retreat, and a few others behind them, fighting off some other kids.

The defeated folks got up, and the girl muttered a dazed curse.

'A trick!' she shouted. 'It was a trick!'

Everybody converged on the creek as Castellan ran across. It's about time I strike.

The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. Everybody with the blue horse hair plume pick up Castellan and started carrying him around on their shoulders. A centaur cantered out from the woods and blew a conch horn.

A cheer of celebration could be easily heard.

My prey got out of the water, and immediately his arms started to go numb. He almost fell over, but a California-type girl steadied him. Time to lunge for the kill.

I let out a growl again and then displayed myself with a howl that ripped through the forest.

The demigods' cheering died instantly. The centaur shouted 'Stand ready! My bow!' in Ancient Greek.

I was on the rocks just above them. I was looking straight at him.

Nobody moved except the girl, who yelled, 'Percy, run!'

She tried to step in front of him, but I was too fast. It leaped over her and just as I hit him, he stumbled backward and I tasted his demigod blood.

There was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. I felt a sharp pain at my neck, and I fell dead, only to be melted into shadows.

* * *

This chapter was originally about a 250 words, but I added the Ares' kids versus Percy fight too. In the last chapter I mentioned that this was going to be a minor, small chapter, but it turned out to be the longest yet (1000+ words).

Please Review and give me some suggestions for the following chapters, if you have any.

**Next Chapter:** Alecto P. O. V. (I'm excluding the perspectives of the other two Furies)


	4. ALECTO & Co

**Disclaimer:** This story does not have any connection with the band named 'Of Monsters And Men'. The title was just inspired from the band name. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series (_as usual_). This is not a Songfic. Thank You very much to keep reading this part each time in each chapter, for no reason.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ALECTO & Co.**

The rain kept coming down.

I entered the bus along with my sisters, _mist-_guised as poor, old grannies.

I tilted my head up, to see where those demigods were. I recognized Jackson and the satyr alright, but there was a third demigod, who was probably a daughter of Athena. They were seated at the back of the bus.

We sat in the front row, right behind the driver, as planned. My sisters, the silent geniuses, crossed their legs casually, making an X. They are can _seriously_ terrify almost anybody with their silence, but it's not like I'd _admit_ it to _them_.

Then, as planned, we wove the mist stronger, so as to hide all other escape routes other than the main doors. Lucky for us, the windows were rusted with the rain, to so much as even _budge_ a little. Even the _demigods_ won't be able to see through the mist we they're panicking.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed towards the slick streets of Manhattan. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but staying most of the time in the Underworld and listening to the screams of tortured souls kind of reduces your "ear-sense".

Soon we sped onto the Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel. _Showtime._

I telepathically told my sisters to get ready.

We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark, except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. In other words, I _loved_ it.

I rose, and announced, 'I need to use the restroom.'

'So do I' both of them said, one after the other, and we descended to the back of the bus, towards our non-human little bunch.

I could see the girl arguing with Jackson. _Well, what else would you expect from the children of Athena and Poseidon?_

I told (telepathically) to my sisters to watch the mortals, as I did so too. They can be troublesome at times.

After a few rows, I suddenly stopped. I had sensed something, something nearby. I looked at a vacant seat next to me. My sisters stopped too, and asked me telepathically, _What are you stopping for?_

I paused, sniffed, and then, _I smell a demigod in this seat._

_You worry too much. One of them probably sat here earlier._

_Yeah, probably._

And then we continued going on, till we reached to the satyr-demigods trio.

I began toying with the girl's mind. 'Well, well. What do we have –'

I stopped, only noticing now that the trio was only a duo.

'Where is the boy?' I asked them coldly.

'He's not here. He never was here.' The grey-eyed girl said in a voice that said I'm-better-than-you-in-doing-what-you-do-best. It's NOT advisable to use against a Fury.

'Don't lie, honey, or you'll have to suffer our torment.' I told her.

_We don't need the boy, remember Alecto?_ My sister spoke in my mind.

_Well, it doesn't hurt to ask, does it?_ I countered.

_Exactly._

I turned and smiled at my sister evilly, _Yup, they need some pain_, and I told the girl, 'I'll give you a last chance. Now tell me, _Where is it?_'

She frowned, and then 'I don't know what you're –'

'Your time is up.'

Then we changed into our true form. It was visible from their faces that they were downright scared.

I lashed my whip around, nearly missing a female mortal, who jumped with an unearthly wail (that I didn't think was possible from any mortal) and scampered out to a few rows in front. A commotion rose among the mortals, and they cowered in their seats or started screaming. Ah, _now_ it's starting to sound like the Fields of Punishment.

We surrounded the duo and hissed at them, 'Where is it? Where?'

'He's not here!' the girl yelled, 'He's gone!' She is _so_ not getting the point.

We raised our whips, and she drew a knife, and the satyr brought out …, _a tin can? What the Hades?_

Just as I lunged, I felt being thrown to the right. [CENSORED]!

The driver yelled something, but it got lost in the screaming. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal and throwing sparks a mile behind us.

We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, everybody being tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Then we shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of the New Jersey rural roads from New York. There were woods to our left, and some river to our right. The demigods were no better at standing straight.

Suddenly, the bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him.

We regained our balance. We lashed our whips at the girl, while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling us to back off. _As if._

Oh, and the satyr threw tin cans.

Then I heard a familiar masculine voice yell, 'Hey!'

We turned, baring our fangs at Jackson.

I stalked up the aisle, flicking my whip. Every time I flicked my whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.

My sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of me and crawled toward him.

'Perseus Jackson,' I started, 'You have offended the gods. You shall die.'

"I liked you better as a math teacher," He told me. _That brat,_ I growled.

He took the ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword. The very same that had disintegrated me earlier. How much I _hate_ that blade!

We stopped, vary of the sword.

"Submit now," I hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," He told me.

"Percy, look out!" the girl cried.

I lashed my whip around his sword hand while my sisters lunged at him.

He struck at my sister on my right with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. He turned and sliced my other sister, on the left. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. [CENSORED]!

That girl suddenly got me in a wrestler's hold from behind and yanked me backwards while the satyr ripped the whip out of my hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

My sister, whom he'd hilt-slammed, came back at him, talons ready, but he swung his sword and she broke open like a piñata. _Damn._

Meanwhile, I was trying to get the girl off my back. I kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but she held on while the satyr had got my legs tied up in my own whip. Thank Hades that he made me heat-resistant.

Somehow, they both managed to shove me backwards into the aisle. I tried to get up, but I didn't have room to flap my wings, so I kept falling down. _Ugh!_

'Zeus will destroy you!' I yelled at them, 'Hades will have your soul!'

'Braccas meas vescimini!' He yelled. Thunder shook the bus and I glared at him, _still_ unable to get up.

'Get out!' that girl yelled at him. 'Now!'

They rushed outside, as I tried to get up. I tossed around, searching for way to get up, but then, I sensed the presence of lightening. My eyes widened with realization. _No!_

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I let put an angry wail, as I felt being almost crushed and electrocuted. The bus was made up of steel and rubber, so it didn't kill me. Now, _how in Hades am I supposed to get out of here?_

* * *

I'm going to state some things.

a) Longest chapter yet.

b) I'm not going to update till I get 25 reviews minimum.

c) I'm writing a new story, a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Kane Chronicles. Adventure/Romance. It's called, "The Doors of Setne".

**Next Chapter:** Medusa P. O. V. (Remember! 25 reviews minimum.)


	5. MEDUSA

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, as much as I own you. (Do I own you?)**

**Read and Review and suggest, etc.**

**Emphasis on "Review"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: MEDUSA**

I had just sent two crates of statues. That's when my demigod alarm went off.

I went to my office, glancing at the huge portrait of Stheno, Euryale and me (from ancient times). I pressed _Zero_ three times on the cash register and then I pressed the pass code.

_76734366._

The portrait disappeared from the wall, leaving a gaping hole, big enough for a Cyclops to enter.

I entered into, what I call the control room. _Ah, mortal tech._

The hidden cameras showed footage of three unclear, dark silhouettes. _Sigh, mortal tech. I need to upgrade it to the infra-red version._

The audio-recorders seemed a bit… hazy. I heard random word like: Ferdinand – Knock – Furies – Aluminum – Vegetables…

I didn't wait to listen the rest of whatever it was. I took a shortcut and reached to the door within 10 seconds. Jogging helps.

Then the door creaked open (Motion-sensors. Artificial _creak_ sounds. Hey, Persephone _does_ pay me well). I scanned their features through my veil, within seconds. A daughter of my enemy and a son of my ex-boyfriend. Not to forget the satyr. This trio were quite popular in the monsters 'to-kill' network.

'Children, it is too late to be out all alone.' I said, 'Where are your parents?'

'They're… um…'Annabeth started to say.

'We're orphans,' the boy, Percy, said.

'Orphans?' the woman said. 'But, my dears! Surely not!'

'We got separated from our caravan,' Percy said. 'Our circus caravan,'

_Didn't fool me for a second,_ I thought. It's a different thing that I already knew of him.

'The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost,' He continued, '… but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?'

Straight to the point. _That's _why I liked Poseidon.

'Oh, my dears,' I sugared it up, and said. 'You must come in, poor children. I am I,' _Preferably_ _I_ 'Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area.'

They thanked me and went inside. I pressed a button behind a vase, which locked the doors, activated the lights and everything else that would be required by the Trio. I increased my pace to reach towards them. I heard them arguing. _Just_ like a pair of Athena and Poseidon spawn should.

Percy seemed to say something like, ' –tegy, right?'

'Your head is full of kelp,' the girl countered. The satyr kept whimpering all the time.

The cease talking and began observing their surrounding, which was my twenty-first century lair.

The warehouse was filled with most of my 'disturbed' statues – humans, demigods, satyrs and others.

They finally arrived at the picnic table. I said. 'Please, sit down,'

'Awesome,' the sea spawn said.

'Um,' the satyr said reluctantly, 'we don't have any money, ma'am.'

'No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans.' _You get the food, I get your statues._

'Thank you, ma'am,' Annabeth said. She reminds me of her mother.

'Quite all right, Annabeth,' I said. 'You have such beautiful gray eyes, child,'

I started cooking behind the snack counter, added a wee bit of my secret potion (which increases addictiveness towards food). I quickly heaped plastic trays with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. Quite a tempting sight.

Then they were like, I-ate-nothing-since-the-gods-were-born. Though soon, the satyr became nervous again.

'What's that hissing noise?' he asked.

Annabeth shook her head, and Percy frowned.

'Hissing?' I asked, intervened for my benefit. 'Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover,'

'I take vitamins. For my ears,'

'That's admirable,' I said, 'But please, relax,'

I just sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat through my veil, waiting for them to finish.

'So, you sell gnomes,' He said.

'Oh, yes,' I said. 'And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know,'

'A lot of business on this road?'

'Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now.' _So, unfair_ 'I must cherish every customer I get,'

His eyes wandered around, until he focus on a particular statue. I had not worn my veil at that time, and therefore, had missed a great specimen.

'Ah,' I said sadly. 'You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face.'

'You make these statues yourself?' He asked.

'Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company.' The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, 'Two sisters?' _Probably, she has suspicions._

'It's a terrible story,' I said, 'Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman' _hit 'em where it hurts_ 'was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a… a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price,'

_Charm-speaking, _I thought,_ it's such a useful ability._

He seemed getting a little sleepy with time, but the girl was there to wake him up.

'Percy?' Annabeth was shaking him to get his attention. 'Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting,' _Oh, please._

The satyr was eating the waxed paper from his plate, which was completely unrelated to the feature of a responsible satyr/guide. Well, easier for me.

'Such beautiful gray eyes,' I told Annabeth again, 'My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those,'

I reached out to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but she stood up abruptly.

'We really should go,'

'Yes!' the satyr swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. 'The ringmaster is waiting! Right!'

Percy, though, looked reluctant. Looks like he'll be over with another few charm-spoken lines.

'Please, dears,' I pleaded. 'I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?'

'A pose?' Annabeth asked, warily.

'A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set,' _Which you shall be…_

'Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children,'

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. 'I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy –'

'Sure we can,' Percy said. _Yes!_

'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'

'Yes, Annabeth,' I purred. 'No harm,'

I could tell that I'd already won the toss, and that soon a set of three statues will accompany the remaining statues in the garden. She clearly didn't like the idea, but she allowed me to lead them back out of the front door, into the garden.

I directed them to a park bench next to an old stone satyr.

'Now,' she said, 'I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side,'

'Not much light for a photo,' Percy remarked.

'Oh, enough, I said, dismissively, 'Enough for us to see each other, yes?'

'Where's your camera?' Grover asked.

I stepped back, to scan the shot. 'Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?'

The satyr glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled something about it looking like some Uncle Ferdinand.

'Grover,' I chastised, 'look this way, dear,'

'Percy –' Annabeth said.

'I will just be a moment,' I said. 'You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil…'

'Percy, something's wrong,' Annabeth insisted. _Try your luck somewhere else, girl._

'Wrong?' I said, reaching up to undo the wrap around my head. 'Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?'

'That _is _Uncle Ferdinand!' Grover gasped.

'Look away from her!' Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and Jackson off the bench.

Percy was suddenly on the ground, looking at my sandaled feet.

Grover scrambled off behind a tree. Annabeth was, well, invisible. Percy seemed, as you may put it, dazed.

Then I transformed to my monstrous form, my serpentine hair hissing.

Jackson, seemed to wanting to look up. _Ah, such innocence._

Just as he was looking further up, Annabeth screamed, 'No! Don't!' [CENSORED]!

'Run!' Grover bleated. He raced across the gravel, yelling, _'Maia!'_

He flew towards me. With his eyes closed. _Idiot._

'Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face,' I told him soothingly. 'Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up,'

He seemed quite resilient on that one. I swiped at the satyr as it came close, and he went further back.

'The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy,' I said, 'Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this.'

'Don't listen to her!' Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the background. 'Run, Percy!'

'Silence!' I snarled. Then I modulated my voice back to a comforting purr. 'You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer.'

'No,' He muttered. _Tough one._

'Do you really want to help the gods?' I asked. 'Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear.

You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain.'

'Percy!' In front of me, I heard a buzzing sound. _What –_

It was the satyr, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat, flying in his winged shoes.

'Duck!' he yelled again. 'I'll get her!'

Percy dove to one side.

The satyr straight ahead, past me towards a tree.

_Thwack!_

That was it. I roared with rage.

'You miserable satyr,' I snarled. 'I'll add you to my collection!'

'That was for Uncle Ferdinand!' the satyr yelled back.

Percy had disappeared by now, and Grover was coming back for another hit.

_Ker-whack!_

'Arrgh!' I yelled.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

_Ugh._ That hurt.

That hurt.

I heard a hazy voice saying, 'I think she's unconscious!'

I roared angrily, getting up.

'Maybe not,' the voice corrected, getting clearer in my mind.

He came in for another pass with the tree branch. _The nerve of him!_

But, this time he flew a little too low. I grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear, whom I had solidified about last week.

I was about to lunge at him when Percy yelled from behind.

He advanced on me, holding a sword and a glass ball. I knew that if I charged, he'd have a hard time defending himself, but being distracted at the last second will keep me on the upper hand.

So I let him approach.

As soon as he neared, 'You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy,' I crooned. 'I know you wouldn't.'

From the cement bear, the satyr moaned, 'Percy, don't listen to her!'

I cackled. 'Too late,'

I lunged at him with my talons.

He slashed up with his sword, sounding a sickening _"__shlock!"_

And then, I disintegrated into dust.

* * *

**Read this chapter from the original book if you have any doubts**

* * *

**_76734366._**

**Decode this. No lucky guesses appreciated. Give the logic.**

**Hint: It's one of J. K. Rowling's easter eggs (Book-5)**

* * *

**Next Chapters: Twin Chapters:**

**1. Chapter 6: Echidna P. O. V.**

**2. Chapter 7: Chimera P. O. V.**


	6. ECHIDNA (TWIN CHAPTER 1)

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, as much as I own you. (Do I own you?)**

**Read and Review and suggest, etc., blah blah blah**

**Emphasis on "Review"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: ECHIDNA (TWIN CHAPTER 1)**

I was following them since four hours or something disintegrated. _Finally_ I caught up. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a demigod with one of my brood.

I entered the elevator, pushing the demigods towards the walls. _Nice beginning of a great friendship, if you ask me._

We started going up, inside the Arch. I'd never been in an elevator that went in a curve. Fascinating things, that these mortals think of, and _make_.

'No parents?' I asked them.

'They're below,' the daughter of Athena replied. 'Scared of heights,'

'Oh, the poor darlings,'

The Chimera growled. He probably sensed the demigods plus satyr trio. I said, 'Now, now, Sonny. Behave.'

The sea spawn said, 'Sonny. Is that his name?'

'No,' I told him and smiled. _Let see if he is up to the mark._

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck was a perfect place for a fight. It's a confined space about six hundred feet in the air. Lil' Chimera's getting impatient, letting out a growl or two.

After a tolerant wait, the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. I saw the sea spawn lead the other two towards the exit loaded them into the elevator. Immediately I snapped my fingers and fixed the Mist in such a way that all of them that two extra passengers were already there. No room for Jackson.

The park ranger said, 'Next car, sir.'

'We'll get out,' Annabeth said. 'We'll wait with you,' _the boy wouldn't agree, surely._

'Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom.' _Yes!_

Grover and Annabeth (as I remembered their names to be) both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp. _Time._

Jackson smiled uneasily at me. I smiled back, giving him a glimpse at my forked tongue.

_'Now, Sonny'_ I whisper to the Chimera.

He jumped down and started yapping at Jackson.

'Now, now, Sonny,' the lady said. 'Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here.'

'Doggie!' said a little boy. 'Look, a doggie!'

His parents pulled him back.

The Chimera bared his teeth at Jackson, foam dripping from his black lips.

'Well, son,' I fake sighed. 'If you insist,'

He looked shocked at first, and then, 'Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?'

'_Chimera_, dear,' I corrected. 'Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make.' _Not _that_ easy, but yes._

I rolled up my denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of my arms was scaly and green. I smiled at Jackson to show my fangs.

The Chimera barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the Chimera.

The Chimera was as tall as the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954. In other words, it was a complete terror package.

All this long, Jackson hadn't moved an inch. _Paralyzed with shock perhaps,_ I laughed.

I said, 'Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!'

He just stared at me, then said, 'Isn't that a kind of anteater?'

I howled with rage. 'I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!' _The nerve -!_

The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. Jackson leapt aside and dodged the bite.

He ended up next to the pack of mortals, who were all screaming now, trying to open some kind of exit doors.

The oh-so-brave Jackson uncapped his sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, 'Hey, Chihuahua!'

The Chimera shot a column of flame straight at him before he could do anything.

Jackson dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames of intense heat.

As the Chimera turned, Jackson slashed at its neck. _Mistake. Mistake._

The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. He tried to regain my balance, but the serpent tail whipped around and sank its fangs into Jackson's calf.

His pain was clear on his face. He tried to jab Riptide into the Chimera's mouth, but the serpent tail wrapped around his ankles and pulled him off balance, and his sword flew out of his hand, spinning out of the hole in the Arch and down towards the Mississippi River.

H managed to get to his feet, but it was over. He lost.

Jackson was weaponless. He backed into the hole in the wall. The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. I cackled, 'They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?'

The Chimera growled. He stepped to the edge of the hole, looking down to the river that glittered far below.

'If you are the son of Poseidon,' I hissed, 'you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline.'

He seemed to falter, scared as he should be.

'You have no faith,' I told him, 'You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart.'

He kept looking down at the river and at the mortals.

_Enough with the waiting._

'Die, faithless one,' I rasped, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward his face.

'Father, help me,' I heard him pray. Then he turned and jumped. With his clothes on fire, he plummeted toward the river.

Looks like he's willing to have faith. He will soon die or turn sides with Kronos. It seems clear.

Anyways, my job's done over here. I'll Be Gone.

* * *

**I really felt like using a Linkin Park song this time.**

**_"I'll Be Gone" – Living Things_**** (2012)**

* * *

**_76734366._**

**Decode it.**

* * *

**Up Next: Twin Chapter 2: Chimera**


	7. CHIMERA (TWIN CHAPTER 2)

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, as much as I own you.**

**Read and Review and suggest, etc., blah blah blah**

**Emphasis on "Review"**

* * *

**I seriously (no, not lupinly) need some reviews in this chapter. On the humor content. If there is any. If you like it.**

* * *

**WARNING: SKIP CHAPTER, IF READER HAS EXTREME DISLIKE FOR KINDERGARTEN BRAINS.**

**WARNING: SKIP CHAPTER, IF READER HAS EXTREME DISLIKE FOR SLYTHERIN BRAINS.**

**SUGGESTION: IF THE READER HAS PROBLEMS WITH UNDERSTANDING, THEN FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ANY DOUBTS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: CHIMERA (TWIN CHAPTER 2)**

[PHASE-I]

Mommy is taking me to hunt demigods!

Mommy is taking me to hunt satyrs!

I go full form.

I go destroy. _Fire Up!_

I go kill.

Elevators. _Ding_.

Mommy push sea-poo to wall. _Demigod!_

Mommy push gray-eye to wall._ Demigod!_

The sky is blue.

Mommy push goat-poo to wall._ Barnyard!_

Mommy say no parent?

Gray-eye say scary height.

Bad gray-eye, Scary gray-eye.

Me growl, Mommy scold.

Sea-poo talky-talky

Mommy say No-No.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig Room

Big is tin can. With carpet.

High. Very high.

We waitsy-wait

Arch close. Elevator empty.

Mommy snappity-snap-snap.

T-shirt is Orange.

Elevator full. Sea-poo alone.

Mommy say now-go-time-now.

Mommy mean jump-kill-burn.

Me go cute-yap mode.

Me go cute-bark mode.

Me change to vibration mode.

Me go big-bark mode.

Me go bigger-bark mode.

Me go biggest-bark mode.

Me go Chimera mode.

Me go fight mode.

Me go SMART mode.

[PHASE-II]

Sorry, as you had to listen to him. It's just that he's my not-so-twin tail-merged scaly brother. Two brains, you know.

He just doesn't know that he's not smart.

_I_ am.

Now enough of this nice, non-evil talk. It's time to go torturous assassin mode… Bwa Ha Ha!

'ROOOOAAAAAR!'

The sea spawn was completely taken aback, as he hadn't even moved an inch since my transformation took place. Magic collar.

Mom gave her intro, which was something like 'Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!'

He kept staring at her. I could guess what he was going to say. 'Isn't that a kind of anteater?'

What did I say? Sea spawns are usually quite… dumb. And this one didn't look older than thirteen. Though he could be eleven or twelve years old.

Mom howled with rage. 'I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!' _Yeah, sure._

Then I charged at the sea spawn. He dodged and stayed near the mortals.

He uncapped his sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, 'Hey, Chihuahua!'

Nobody, and I mean _Nobody_ ever call me a "Chihuahua" and gets away with it. I turned towards him and shot a column of flame straight at him.

He dove past the explosion. The-

[PHASE-I]

Brother make hole. Big hole.

Sea-poo hits with shiny stick.

Shiny stick tickles.

Sea-poo not stand.

I go bitey-bitey.

Tasty. Nice meaty leg.

Chicken legs. _Mmmmmmm._

Sea-poo try to hit brother.

With shiny stick.

I grabby Sea-poo. By legs.

Shiny stick can also fly.

It fly to the holey.

Brother make hole. Big hole.

I –

[PHASE-II]

Sorry, as you had to listen to him _again_. So, now with his sword gone, I advanced, growling. The sea spawn backed towards the hole.

Mom cackled. 'They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?' _Nope._

It came out as a growl. Now I could just watch. Sea-boy was beaten, so now what's the hurry.

His body was on fire. He wasn't standing still _now_. He looked tired he was swaying.

Mom hissed, 'If you are the son of Poseidon,' Echidna hissed, 'you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline.'

I started for another blast of fire.

'You have no faith,' Mom told him, 'You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart.'

I was getting impatie–

[PHASE-I]

Sea-poo looky down.

Sea-poo looky up.

Brother make hole. Big hole.

Sea-poo looky down.

Sea-poo looky up.

Sea-poo looky down.

Big hole. Brother make big hole.

Mommy say Die-Die-Die.

Brother go fire mode.

Sea-poo on fire.

Sea-poo say help.

Sea-poo jumpity-jump.

Big hole. Brother make big hole.

* * *

**After a much stressful and important month, I managed to write up Medusa, Echidna and Chimera.**

**I definitely need reviews.**

**It's like THREE freaking chapters in one day.**

**AND, Procrustes chapter is almost done.**

**I definitely need more reviews.**

**Up Next: PROCRUSTES**


End file.
